


Behind the grin

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, on the surface vs underneath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: At first, you see a cocky grin.





	Behind the grin

At first, you see a cocky grin  
A shirt that shows off too much skin  
A boy who only plays to win  
   He looks good and he knows it

As soon as he got into town  
He knocked some other fellows down  
He rose to King and claimed his crown  
   He’s dangerous and shows it

He looks at girls with hooded eyes  
And charms them all with pretty lies  
He shoots, he wins, collects his prize  
   Gets laid because he chose it

When he plays basketball, he’s fast  
His team mates often feel harassed  
He bowls them over to get past  
   Then steals the ball and throws it

On the surface, he’s the King  
He’s been blessed with everything  
There’s a secret, though; one thing  
   And he will not disclose it

The truth is, he’s his father’s son  
They don’t bow down to anyone  
Except – in his case – for the one  
   Who broke his heart and froze it

His father knows his son’s flaws well  
And makes his life a living hell  
He senses weakness, like a smell  
   Only to expose it

 

At first, you see a cocky grin  
But not the bruises on his skin  
And not the hurt he hides within  
   He’s nothing, and he knows it

**Author's Note:**

> Billy Hargrove is such an interesting character and I want more of him. I also think that he deserves a chance of redemption in some form. Just that, a chance.
> 
> Also, I own nothing relevant, I just like to rhyme.


End file.
